One Short Day,8 different POVs
by Areka Tyliss
Summary: This is one day told from the points of view of every character and myself LG AZ FX FINISHED
1. Mysterious mazoku

Hiya! It's RK! I don't own slayers but I own my ideas. I am a big fan of X/F as you can probably tell.  
  
You'll never know.  
  
You'll never know how much I love you.  
  
As I lounge in the air, floating next to the others I gaze at you. You, nor anyone else in existence shall know the depths of my feelings. There's no one who I could tell them to anyway. Everyday I hopefully wait for the right opportunity only to find none. If I talk to a swordsman he won't understand and say "duh?". If I talk to a golem he will laugh at me and probably so will a fiery-tempered sorceress. A justice queen will encourage me to tell you or tell you herself and then my cover shall be blown and humiliation shall ensue.  
  
If I tell you I will shortly be acquainted with the ground and the wrong end of a mace. You would curse me to hell, thinking I only jest so as to further annoy you. Maybe one day if your lucky, you'll happen to see me looking at you with wide, gentle, loving eyes and you'll know how I feel. How do I feel? I myself can't answer that. Mazoku like myself cannot love. So why am I feeling an emotion far deeper for you than mere lust? I search myself and you everyday for my answers and I only come up with more questions.  
  
I feel so... So confused.  
  
As I ponder these questions and the impending answers I'll have to give you one day, I notice you looking at me. You look radiant, standing there with your long golden tresses blowing in the slight breeze and the sun shinning in your kind, sapphire orbs. I quickly close my own as you ask me what is the matter. It is such a simple question and yet... I think about the various answers I could give you. I know what you want but... The truth is out of the question, seeing as how we are in public and the others are listening intently.  
  
'I love you' would not be the wisest thing to say. Instead, though I may regret it, I reply with my usual answer of sore wa himitsu desu. I read your face expectantly. At first you look confused, as if expecting to hear something else. Then regret followed by hurt which made me cringe. Then after a long moment anger. You yell at me as you swing your mace, but it seems like a half hearted attempt. I am further puzzled by your actions as I realize you are not hitting me on purpose. I am fully confused as I hear you sigh. With, regret? Longing? I must be imagining things. I wonder if I'll ever tell you the truth.  
  
Xellos Metalium 


	2. Really sweet Ryuuzoku

Hiya I don't own slayers but I own my computer.  
  
Once again, I sigh.  
  
I have been doing that a lot lately and I cant for the life of me figure out why. I caught him staring at me again. He's been doing that too. With wide amethysts he's just been watching me. He also hasn't been as bothersome lately. I guess that's why I got so angry. I finally asked him what was troubling him and he met my eyes, startled. He seemed to ponder the question. From the look on his face I thought he was really going to tell me. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all. "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
Perhaps not. I am confused because he doesn't seem very happy at all about his answer. He isn't smiling. He was about to say something, but looked at the others surrounding us and obviously thought better of his comment. I waited but he remained silent. I feel regret for the fact that we aren't alone so he could speak his mind to me. Then hurt. How could he do this to me?!? I wanted to wail to the skies. Very easily, the colder part of me replied. Shut up! I mentally yelled. I reason with myself that he must have a very good reason for this, but I still feel doubt.  
  
Of all the emotions I feel, not one of them is anger. I wait for it to bubble up in my heart, but I feel none. I feel a sinking feeling instead. I have to admit to myself that it is true. I had a growing fondness and affection for that annoying purple-haired mazoku. I have fallen head over heels in love with him. 3 things hold me back from letting myself believe this last statement. One, he is a mazoku and can't love. Two, he would never love me anyways, even if he could.  
  
Three, me, being a ryuuzoku, I cannot be with a monster. It is against all laws of nature. L-sama wouldn't allow our relationship to last. It also goes completely against what I've been taught. Funny. I'm still relying on what my elders told me. I have learned my race were murderers. We killed ancient dragons for absolutely no reason except for dominance and power. We claim it was preserving peace and we were afraid. Fear comes from ignorance and we knew almost nothing of the ancient dragon clan except they had a mighty weapon.  
  
Now I am starting to sound like my love. He would probably say the same things about my race and has done so before. Of course, then I would never have believed him, but now I know it's factual. I will talk to him in private and tell him how much he means to me. Someday. For now I pretend to become angry and hit him. 'sigh.' Filia Ul Copt 


	3. Cynical Chimera

Hiya peeps! RK says I don't own slayers and I'm quite sad about it.  
  
Geez. Don't those two ever stop fighting? I smile wryly. No, of course not. The thing about being in love and not knowing it is that you do really stupid things around the other and don't know how to act. They are enemy races and they will never forget that, but why can't they just put that aside and be happy? Now I sound like a certain princess. At the thought of her I look involuntarily at her. I know she loves me and I'm pretty sure I love her back. I'm still unsure how to say it. She is young and it's probably just a crush.  
  
After all, who could ever love a freak like me? No one, I tell myself firmly, though I know deep down it's not true. I force these unpleasant thoughts out of my head to look at the fiery tempered sorceress. She is gazing at a rather clueless swordsman. They are in love as well. She lets out an exasperated sigh and yells at the purple and blonde couple who are still going at it. I snicker as I hear what she says.  
  
"Hey lovebirds! Can you cut it out already? Gosh, get a room or something!" Both Xellos and Filia begin to violently protest. "Miss Lina He is a stupid, awful, evil..." she rambles on until Lina shuts her up with a glare. I watch as Lina continues walking next to the dumb-as-a-rock swordsman. He looks at her with longing and runs a hand through her coppery tresses. She goes scarlet and decides the ground is very interesting.  
  
Suddenly I think of my little Justice Princess padding softly beside me. My heart skips a beat and on impulse I grab her hand. It's so small and reminds me of how innocent she is. Realizing what I'm doing I release it and look down at her. She looks up at me. Her expression is startled, but pleased and slightly embarrassed as well. Hoping I didn't do something wrong I continue to gaze at this young woman's ivory face through my aquamarine orbs. I lean down and kiss her beautiful face quickly.  
  
Zelgadis Greywords 


	4. Peppy Princess

Why? Oh why can't everyone just admit their feelings and be happy?  
Everyday it's the same. A fight always breaks out between ryuuzoku and  
mazoku. A mace is brought into the picture and aimed at a grinning purple-  
haired guy. However, today he's not grinning. He seemed apologetic as he  
waggled his finger and infuriated the blonde woman. He loves her so much.  
So why doesn't he tell her?  
I mean it's a little odd, but hey. I'm in love with a golem so what's the  
problem? Just because their races hate each other and the mazoku almost  
whipped out the golden dragons doesn't mean they can't fall in love.  
Monsters can love. Maybe this relationship will end the never ending war.  
If only mazoku weren't so annoying, sorceresses weren't so stubborn,  
swordsman weren't so clueless, dragons weren't so dignified, and golems  
weren't so embarrassed and shy we would all live happily ever after.  
BUT NO! No one ever listens to a little Justice Princess. I hear her sigh  
with sadness as she half-heartedly swings her mace at the depressed monster  
in front of her. It's crystal clear that both of them would rather be in  
each others' arms than fighting. I have to do something, but what? The ruby-  
eyed girl standing next to me gets fed up with this pathetic display. She  
takes pity on them and yells at them. Relieved to stop, they fall into  
their places with a meek protest from Filia who is quickly silenced with a  
glare.  
Next to one another. The impatient sorceress takes the lead next to her  
slightly dumb blonde love. She looks at him a second and then resumes  
walking. Curious I look at him. I know he isn't as dumb as he pretends to  
be. He looks at the altitude-challenged red head with longing clear in his  
deep blue eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows of the soul and I  
believe it. He runs a large hand through her hair and she blushes scarlet.  
I giggle and look down suddenly. A stone hand has taken mine then it lets  
go. I ponder this as I walk on.  
Amelia Wil Tesla Seiloon 


	5. Stupid Swordsman

Disclaimer: I don't own the f slayers alright?!!?!?!  
  
Huh? I wonder as I watch the scene unfold in front of me. Dragon talks to monster, monster disses her, she hits him. It's so obvious how much they love each other. Why can't they just say something, or at least not fight each other all the time? They really need to talk. Heh. I'm such a hypocrite. I say these things, yet my sorceress will never know how I feel because I can't follow my own advice. I hear my love shout and silence the dragon's reply with a glare.  
  
I look lovingly down at her, not caring who saw. I run my hand gently through her soft hair. Like molten lava it runs through my fingers. I wish to stroke it more but if I did most likely I'd end up on the wrong side of a fireball. I see her blush as red as her eyes and stare at the ground. I hear a small gasp and turn to see Zel kiss Amelia very softly.  
  
Jealousy fills me as I wish I could show Lina how much I love her. As we walked I pondered this thought. I finally decided that a gift would work the best. But what to get her? "Lina what's your favorite color?" She looks up at me, startled, only to meet my inquirious ocean blue eyes. She stares a moment and looks away. "Blue" she mutters before she lapses into silence again. Blue? I believe the next town we are stopping in is famous for their jewelry as well as their food.  
  
Perhaps when we get there I will buy her a beautiful necklace. Just to see her face light up and to see her enchanting smile I will do anything for that spoiled, self-centered, flat-chested, petite, wonderful, brat. That little girl has captured my heart in a way that Syphiel has sought for years. I love Lina Inverse. I don't know much, but I do know that. I have loved her and always will. I'll love her and follow her for an eternity.  
  
Gourry Gabriev 


	6. Short tempered Sorcceress

Hiya I don't own slayers.  
  
'this is ridiculous!' I mentally barade myself. It's happening again. Gourry. I love that name. And that guy. No. I shake my head, but my thoughts remain the same. It is true. I admit it. Of course, to myself is the only way I will ever say it. I am a coward, I know, but I can never tell anyone else. The young, tall, buff, stupid, and loyal swordsman of light has captured my maiden's heart.  
  
I love Gourry Gabriev. However. There are two howevers. One is Syphiel of Sairaag. She is always so kind to everyone and it's my fault that he father and city died. She is a dear friend to me and a valuable ally. She can also cast the dragon slave, though she specializes in healing magic. She's always been there when we needed her most and she has never failed us. The thing is everyone can plainly see how much she cares about him.  
  
My swordsman! She wants to steal him away from me! I laugh at my childish thoughts. I calmly remind myself that she met him first and therefore has dibs on him. I am the thief in reality. I mean, how could I do that to her? She has way more to offer him anyway. A non- nomadic home so he wouldn't always be on the move. She cooks a lot better than me too. As I think about this I sink into a dark depression. I blush at the next thought that comes to mind.  
  
She has a way better body than I ever will have. The second however is just that. He could never love me when he was her waiting at home for him. He could have a quiet life with her. I hear my dragon friend sigh. I wonder what she is thinking of and what troubles her. Then I hear her talk to an annoying general-priest. As I hear her voice the question I already know the outcome. Sure enough he replies "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
However he doesn't seem as cheerful today as he normally is. The mace is whipped around, but as always, fails to hit it's elusive purple-haired target. A funny pair those two make. Everyone knows they're in love except themselves. Despite the fact that mazoku can't love he seems to be doing a fair job of disproving that old saying. I glance at the blonde man next to me to see that oh-so-cute confused look in his handsome features.  
  
I will always love him and I hope perhaps someday he'll see past the arrogant, flat-chested, power hungry, brat and come to love me too. I know it will never be, but I can always hope. Heh. I laugh a little. I'm starting to sound like little Justice Princess. I turn and yell at the two still fighting and, more than a little relieved, they join our group again. I feel a gentle hand run through my messy hair. I turn scarlet and look down. We're on our way. Lina Inverse 


	7. Radical Rei

RK: This should be extremely interesting...  
  
It's a very interesting experience, watching these people. I know each of them very well and every day is another show for me to watch and laugh at or scorn. It is very entertaining. Quite filling too. Devouring all those yummy emotions is just plain tasty! They didn't know that I am following them. That also adds to the fun of the day when I reveal myself to them. I think that will be the best day for food supply.  
  
As I watch them a familiar scene happens once again. A fight breaks out but this time is different. Today there is a new emotion quite strong in all of them. Love. Quite a delicacy when the bearer knows not of the love they emit. As the dragon is silenced they begin forward once again. The chimera tries his luck with a tender kiss for the young princess. The not-so-stupid swordsman attempts a less direct approach by running his large fingers through his love's hair.  
  
I know that the two at the back will try no such thing. Although they love each other the most, they are the ones who don't know it and try to hide their confusion at their sudden like for each other by fighting. I sigh with regret. That is such a stupid thing to do. I shake my head at them and smile wryly as a thought enters my head. They have to stop this silliness sometime. If they didn't then I wouldn't be standing there watching them. Neither would my siblings. Eventually all of those confused people will get over their shyness and wed.  
  
That's what supposed to happen anyway. My cousins, siblings, and my lives depend on that union being made. That's what our mission is. Is to make sure that we will be born later on. I turn my thoughts away from that as I notice everyone has stopped yet again. I sigh with impatience. It is a bit frustrating just watching. Then I look to see what they're staring at. It's the sign for the next town. As soon as my mind registers the name I begin cracking up. I can see my cousins trying very hard not to laugh and not seceding at all.  
  
The sign is an ordinary one. Rather old and worn and the letters a little faded, but still nothing unusual about it. I look over at Lina to see that her mouth has dropped open. After a couple of seconds she looks very scared. The others turn to look at her and instantly become worried. They have never seen Lina this nervous and it scares them. They ask her what's wrong but at this time she isn't able to answer with growing fear evident on her face. I grinned as she Filia sensitively read the sign out loud "The next town is called Zelphillia."  
  
Lina Inverse, Bandit Killer, Dragon Slayer, Master of the Giga Slave, fainted. Gourry caught her and about twenty minuets later she was waking up. She looked around, saw the sign and almost fainted again. Xellos, meanwhile, had pulled out one of those innumerous guides that he always seemed to have around. He began reading out loud. "Zelphillia is a popular town that is known for it's fabulous grapes and wine." He was cut off by Lina glaring quite fiercely at him. I had to laugh at this.  
  
In a weak voice she managed to say "This is the town in which I was born." Everyone looked surprised but by the way they looked at her it was clear that they still didn't know what was so scary about an ordinary town. Lina tried again "You know, my birthplace..." she trailed off and they were still quite puzzled. Finally getting fed up Lina just told them. "The Knight Of Ceipheed lives in this town. Her name is Luna Inverse." Now everyone understood and were all very shocked and could understand Lina's fainting spell quite clearly.  
  
After much discussion and explaining on Gourry's part, they decided to head over there anyway. They would only stay one night and leave tomorrow. Actually the girls were quite ready to help out Lina and not go there, but for some odd reason the guys were very forceful about the fact that they needed to go there. Of course I knew the reason why, but of course the others didn't.  
  
They got into the town a little before sunset. Lina, Filia, and Amelia went off to book a bed and breakfast and eat dinner. Gourry and Xellos headed towards the jewelery shop while the lone chimera went off in search of a good present. They all were gone for an hour. Gourry spent it in the jewelery store, while Xellos left early on to go walk around town. Zelgadis finally found what he was looking for.  
  
They returned and had a late dinner. Afterwards everyone sat up late talking. They stayed up late and went to their rooms tired. Meanwhile my cousins (I shall refer to them and my siblings as cousins) and I had a nice meal and chatted with a certain waitress who happens to be my aunt. When they went upstairs we did too. My cousins all went to bed and I was about to follow suit when I remembered what was supposed to happen tonight. I can handle love in certain amounts but not too much seeing as how I am a mazoku.  
  
Instead, I send my love tolerable twin Sakura to make sure the mission is completed. I went to bed then. ( The story is now being told from Sakura's POV)  
  
After Rei told me what I had to do I sighed but knew she would only ask me if she couldn't do it herself. She inherited more mazoku while I got more dragon. So therefore I could handle lovey-dovey situations without getting queasy. I decided to drop in on Justice Princess and Gloomy Golem first. I did inherit teleportation and shielding power so that's how I got in there undetected.  
  
I sat down to watch. 


	8. Sappy Sakura

Hiya folks! Please remember that this is Sakura's POV and I sadly still don't own slayers. However I am working on that!  
  
I sat down to watch. I didn't have to wait long. Zelgadis was holding a large bag from whatever store he had gotten it at. Amelia's eyes widened as he place a loving kiss on her mouth. It was fleeting and elusive like a butterfly. The as he was blushing, he pulled her into an embrace and murmured "I found this and thought immeadiatley of you." He stepped back and opened up the bag. He pulled out a lovely dress.  
  
The dress was long and flowing. The top of it was encrusted in false diamonds around the neck and the long sleeves. The torso part of it was quite form-fitting, but the part starting at the waist came out just a little like a narrow cloud. It would trail effortlessly on the ground after her when she wore it. She gasped at the color. It was aquamarine just like Zel's eyes which were staring intently at her. The second things he pulled out were just as beautiful as the first.  
  
They were pointed shoes the exact same color, but what caught Amelia's attention was that with her expert's eye she could tell the diamonds on the shoes were real. She had some tears running down her face. Alarmed, Zelgadis put down the clothing, wondering what he had done wrong. As he wrapped his long arms around her slim shoulders she looked up and smiled like the diamonds he had just gotten her. Through her watery eyes she said quietly, but full of emotion,  
  
"Domo arigato!!" He was shocked as he had expected her to hit him or something. Instead she kisses him warmly. I can see from his facial expression that he has finally registered the fact that someone loves him for real and that this isn't a wild fantasy he's having. I have never seen him so happy. That's the reaction most people have when they find true love. Most, not everyone.  
  
I leave them to their kissing and teleport to the next show. As I had watched princess and chimera find their love I could not help the tears of joy which ran from my large pink eyes. Rei would be scornfully calling me sentimental and I guess I am having inherited more dragon than monster. I think though, that no matter what she says, I think she can feel it just like me.  
  
I push those interesting thoughts out of my head and before I start to dwell on them focus on the next to-be couple. Gourry has sat down next to Lina and they are talking. It doesn't seem to matter what the conversation is about. They are just enjoying each other's company. Finally, at a lull in the conversation, Gourry clears his throat. Lina looks at him curiously. He has a bag like Zelgadis, but his is much smaller.  
  
He opens it up and Lina gasps in wonder and awe. Gourry carefully pulls out a sparkling necklace with large gems winking in the dim lighting. It is set on a black chain, probably black opal. At the end a pentacle pendant hangs down. The star-shaped pendant has many little blue and silver crystals one on each point and a bunch clustered in the middle. , sapphires and diamonds, with a large blue diamond in the middle. Lina was stunned and could not say anything. Gourry took this to be a positive sign and gently clasped the necklace around her neck. The star hung just above her breast. Lina just watched as he pulled out matching earrings and put them on her. Finally Lina met his eyes and had the same reaction as Amelia. Her ruby orbs watered. Gourry on the other hand, having many sisters and women in the family, knew that this meant that she loved the jewelry. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
He could hear her murmuring over and over "I love you Gourry. The gods have blessed me to give me such a wonderful protector." Gourry smiled as he held her thin frame against his buff body and told her what a great sorceress she was. Sakura wiped away some more tears of her own and teleported to the last and most crucial couple.  
  
She arrived and sat in a corner. She put up a better shield from Xellos' acute senses. He had just walked in. Filia promptly pulled out her mace and deftly swung it at him. He grabbed it and tugged it away from her. He pulled her into an embrace and whispered very quietly in her ear "When you asked me today what was the matter I wanted to tell you, but everyone was listening. I'll tell you now. I was gazing at your wonderous beauty and what was wrong was I realized something very important."  
  
Filia looked at him longingly and wished with all her heart she wasn't so confused. "I love you Filia." She heard his words and instantly wished he hadn't said them. She loved him, yes that was true, but it would never work. "Xellos I love you too but listen." He looked at her curiously. She was pleading. I decided to make it so I could hear their thoughts. Filia replied "It will never work. I can't, you can't, it just won't work!"  
  
Xellos looked at her sadly. "Are you sure?" His words echoed in her head. "No." she stated quietly. Gods above she was so confused. She was drowning in her thoughts when she heard Xellos say something.  
  
Xellos was looking at her face and could see how confused and sad she was. He certainly didn't want that. He remembered something he had heard. ' This is a long shot but I thought that' he said the next part out loud.  
  
Filia was slipping into a deep state of sadness and confusion. It was like with those three words he had said the lights in her mind had gone out. She loved him more than she could bear. She hated him more than she could bear. It was then that he spoke five more words. It was those words that brought her out of the darkness. They made her see the light. With the regaining of the light she made a decision which would affect her for the rest of her long life.  
  
The most important words she ever heard came from this mazoku. There were eight of these words. The first three were I love you. The other ones he murmured now: "Love overcomes all., even hate." Filia's mind stopped whirling and came to a sudden stop as she realized something very important. She told it to her one and only love.  
  
"I don't hate you, I love you Xellos." As soon as she said it he pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her passionately. When he let go she felt a little dizzy. Both for lack of air as well as the lightning fast rate at which everything was going. It was then that Xellos pulled out the ring. It was on a silver band encrusted with yellow diamonds. The center jewel was a sapphire and an amethyst melded together. He slipped it on her fingers and asked the age old question which made girls' hearts swoon.  
  
"Will you marry me Fi-chan?" Filia's world stopped spinning. She looked at his loving eyes and at the ring on her finger. Everything seemed to be going very slowly. She had two words as options and both would change not only her life but another's too. It was at that moment that Filia remembered that her decision wasn't just about her. It was about him too. Her love, a mazoku. The surprise registered on her face as a small voice talked to her.  
  
She'd never heard the voice before yet somehow it sounded familiar. It was gentle and kind. It told her in as harsh as voice as I could manage with my mother this: "Filia UL Copt, you are the selfish, self-centered brat I know. He is asking you from the bottom of his heart to marry you and you are just thinking of yourself. A more heartless person I've never known." I had to think quickly or else they wouldn't get married. I went on rather rudely. "And you wish to refuse him. And you call him a monster."  
  
I left her to ponder my words. ' Geez,' I thought to myself, ' I'm sounding more like Rei everyday. Filia's eyes began to leak. In a quavering voice she murmured one word. 


	9. Author's Note please read

An author's note:  
  
In the last chapter it ended with a cliff hanger. There are two possible endings to it. A very sad ending or a very happy ending. It is up to the readers as I could not decide myself. Please vote on which ending you'd rather read. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! Rei, Sakura, Keikyo, and Rurouni Kai 


	10. The Beginning of the End

Hiya everyone! I spent a very long time thinking this out and due to the reviews I got I finally decided to write a happy ending. This may be disappointing to my reviewers because of how sappy it is. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. To the story of slayers which I don't own. RK  
  
Chapter Ten A New Beginning for Lovers  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Filia was shaking fiercely as she murmured an inaudible word. For a moment not a sound was heard besides breathing and even Filia's sobs had ceased. I watched with anticipation as I had not heard the word. Apparently Xellos hadn't either.  
  
His eyes looked at her expectantly. "yes?" he asked softly. Filia tried to speak ,but every time she couldn't make a sound and finally looked at him sadly. Finally she closed her eyes and said in as loud a voice as she could manage "I will". Xellos's eyes sparkled in a way that only a lover's could.  
  
I quietly left them to finally get some well needed sleep. As I came into the room, Rei looked at me with that meaningful inquiry in her large violet eyes. I nodded then fell asleep. As I fell over I felt her catch me, then lay me down. She finally settled next to me and we both drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
(Rei's POV) The next morning when everyone came out, they were all quite sleepy. And a little depressed. Since there were no more monsters this is where they went there separate ways. They all said their goodbyes and headed off. Lina and Gourry heading out to the next bandit gang they going to beat up.  
  
Amelia had teared up and Zelgadis was walking her back to Seiloon. Unfortunately for the poor princess, her beloved Chimera was going to leave very soon afterwards to search for his cure. The thing that comforted her the most was that he left, leaving her a promise to return in one year, healed or not.  
  
Filia left to go back to her shop and raise Val. A certain trickster followed her. He intended to carry out the vow he had made last night, no matter how strange, to his beloved golden dragon. She of course had kept up the pretense that she wanted to kill him and would do so until their vows were exchanged.  
  
Then she'd be Filia Metallium. 'Heh', she thought wryly to herself. Of all the ironies to happen this has to be the most ironic. 'I am in love with and marrying the man that almost single handedly killed my entire race. What would the elders say?' It was at that moment that Filia realized she didn't care anymore.  
  
Filia UL Copt declared to herself that from this moment on she would stop listening to the ones who lied to her for so long. She had been regretting and feeling guilty for their deaths. As if it was her fault. That was why she had had such a hard time telling that mazoku that she loved him.  
  
Xellos watched Filia deep in thought and contemplated last night's strange turn of events. He was positive that they were not the only ones in that room last night. The other presence felt familiar, but he could not place it. He was quite sure that if this unknown being had not interfered, he would not be engaged to a beautiful dragon right now.  
  
"Whoever you are, thank you." He murmured out loud. Filia arose from her consternation. "what was that?" Xellos looked at her, not realizing he had said that out loud. "Oh it's nothing." Filia nodded and turned her blue gaze back to the road. A question popped into her head and without thinking she asked it.  
  
"If you can teleport, than why are you following me?" "Sore wa himitsu desu!" As she glared at him he hastily added thoughtfully afterward a last comment. I had been watching the entire thing and I decided as I listened to them talk that my job was done and that my cousins and I were free to wander now. Amelia and Zelgadis finally got married, Lina and Gourry, and my parents followed suit.  
  
That pretty much concludes my story. I will tell others so you may have an interest in reading them. Perhaps a mazoku isn't supposed to tell stories but I love to do that more than anything in the world. I hope I haven't bored you with this lengthy story of mine. If I have then my apologies, but you were the one who read it and I thank you for that.  
  
Oh of course, I almost forgot. That last thing that Xellos said before I phased out. Now you probably want to know what that was don't you? Well here it is: "After all everyone needs a mazoku to annoy them." I wholeheartedly agree with my father.  
  
Owari  
  
Rei the annoying mazoku whose come to the internet. 


End file.
